


Under Your Spell

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Mink and Aoba fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

Aoba hummed happily as he walked into the house, now carrying a bouquet of freshly picked flowers he’d found as he wandered through the trails behind their house.

“Look Mink,” he greeted, holding up the bushel of wildflowers, “aren’t these pretty? I thought we could put them in the kitchen.”

The older man paused his reading to look at him, silently glancing up from his book.

“Ah, do you not like them?” he asked sadly, “I picked all your favorite colors so I thought you would.”

“…they’re very nice,” Mink responded before clearing his throat and returning to his reading.

Aoba smiled cheerfully and headed down the hall to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards to find a vase. He trimmed the stems and filled the glass with all the flowers he’d found before taking it to the sink to add the water. He set them in the middle of the table they usually ate at and nodded at his achievement. He was glad Mink had liked them. It had taken him nearly a half hour to find all the right colors.

He decided to check if Mink needed more coffee and headed back into the living room, seeing his lover hadn’t moved from his seat. He was leaning over to grab the mug when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and tumble him over. Aoba quickly realized Mink had pulled him into his lap and blushed brightly at being so close to the older man.

“Wh-what is it?” he asked as his lover seemed to simply study his face.

Mink suddenly reached up to his hair and held out a petal in front of him.

“This was in your hair.”

Aoba nodded, “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

Mink suddenly reached forward to brush his large hand across his cheek. He closed his eyes at the sudden warmth and smiled. He hadn’t realized how cold he’d been but he had been wandering around outside for about an hour so he must not be used to this unusually cool weather yet.

He cuddled into the older man’s chest, basking in the welcoming warmth his body seemed to be craving. As if Mink realized what he was doing, he felt himself being tucked snugly into a blanket before Mink simply resumed reading his book.

It’s true that Mink didn’t talk much but even so, Aoba never felt lonely. He always showed his love in such small but special ways and that made Aoba so entirely happy. He was so glad he’d come here to find Mink.  He never regretted it even though sometimes he’d find himself missing Granny, Sei and his friends. He would talk to them often enough with his Coil and he had visited them once since he’d come here. But he was so happy being able to spend time with Mink like this that nothing else seemed to matter.

“Are you still cold?”

He shook his head, gripping his shirt softly so he’d know he didn’t want him to move, “I’m happy here.”

He didn’t know if Mink understood but he meant that in more ways than one.

Aoba glanced toward the book Mink was reading and started to read through some of the lines before he flipped the page. There were a few other times when he would sit next to Mink while he read and since he was a slower reader, he noticed that Mink would take his time before turning the page so he could finish. It was another small gesture that warmed Aoba’s heart.

“I love you Mink,” he said before he even realized the words had left his mouth.

Mink lowered his book again, setting it on the couch and folding his arms around him.

“I love you too, Aoba…”

He was so happy he couldn’t help but laugh softly before burying his face back into his chest, “You’re so warm…”

Aoba nuzzled his neck and closed his eyes, hoping Mink didn’t mind if he fell asleep there.

He felt fingers slowly begin brushing through his hair and he drew back to look at him surprised. He never remembered him doing that before.

“…did that hurt?” Mink asked with worried eyes but kind eyes.

“No…I just wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

He nodded and leaned forward, settling his gaze on him, “Aoba…”

He closed his eyes just as he felt a gentle kiss press against his lips. He quickly slid his arms around Mink’s neck and glanced up at him, hoping he’d realize he was expecting more kisses.

Mink suddenly stood, lifting him up in his arms as he began moving off down the hallway.

“What are you doing?” Aoba asked, turning to look at him surprised.

Mink had never carried him before either.

“…I need to warm you up some more.”

He smiled and rested his head against his chest realizing what he meant.

Mink brought him into the bedroom and drew back the sheets as he settled down with him on the bed. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead before lowering down to his lips again, giving them another tender kiss. Aoba moaned a little impatiently, wanting more.

He seemed to understand and gave him a deeper kiss, gently parting his lips so their tongues could tangle together. Aoba reached forward and began unbuttoning his shirt until his broad chest was bare in front of him. He blushed seeing how handsome the older man was when Mink suddenly caught his hand, bringing it to his lips.

“Aoba…I love you.”

“Mink…”

He leaned forward and gave him another kiss, caressing his cheek sweetly.

Aoba was always so surprised at how gentle and caring his caresses where…compared to those in the past. It made him unbearably happy but at the same time, it surprised him. Sometimes he could hardly believe this was the same person but he knew in his heart that Mink was the one he was meant to be with. This was his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write about these two so I hope you liked it!  
> (I couldn't think of a better title though)


End file.
